


Alternatives To Pillow Talk

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale leaves Cielo unimpressed but the blue-haired Embryon has a somewhat creative streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives To Pillow Talk

Cielo had nothing against sex with Gale.

Actually, that was a given, and no way to start a thought process.

Cielo was very, very fond of sex with Gale. Sex with Gale was a Good Thing. It was one of the rare occasions where the green-haired Embryon was fun, adaptable and open to experimentation. More importantly he was good and, better than good, he was a really attractive partner to do it with. Cielo had nothing against his other comrades, had been known to experiment with them on occasion, but Gale was his favourite; Gale's height and decidedly more solid build did weird things to Cielo, weird, interesting things. And inspired his creative streak too; with thighs like that it was easy to picture Gale holding him entirely off the ground mid-sex without too much strain and that had led to some _very_ entertaining tests of Gale's strength even if once or twice Cielo had panicked for a moment, wondering if he was going to break his back if Gale lost grip. What a way to go...

All that aside, once in a while he did wish that Gale's obliviousness with regards to what you did and didn't talk about in any given social situation wasn't quite so bad.

"That cat never eats."

Cielo paused mid giving Gale what he'd thought was the ride of a lifetime, unimpressed with Gale's 'different' choice of pillow talk and not entirely certain he'd heard correctly. "W- huh?"

"The cat. I'm assuming it never eats based on my observations and those reported by others. It seems strange to me that any animal should survive without eating."

Cielo mouthed several responses, none of them quite seeming to fit, before settling on "You know what's strange? You are." Part of Cielo was quite prepared to get up and leave Gale tied to the bedposts until Roland got back, but that still left him with a raging erection and he wasn't sure if Roland would throw a fit or take advantage. It wasn't as if there was a worldwide shortage of scarves even with the ones currently keeping Gale's arms splayed, so Cielo climbed off for a moment to retrieve another from Roland's wardrobe. It wasn't as if Adil would miss it, and why were those guys sharing a wardrobe anyway?

It was kind of frustrating that Gale didn't look particularly - well, particularly _anything_ as Cielo climbed back on top of him and leant over to tie the scarf around Gale's mouth.

"Say ahh!"

"Ammph," Gale replied, and okay, so he could still make sounds, but it would do. Stil tempting to leave him there really, but Cielo had other ideas; see if the bastard ruined the moment this time around.

Getting off meant getting back on wasn't going to be too easy for a while yet so Cielo figured it best to get the lube out again, still clueless as to what the rubbery ring things in the same drawer were for. Probably something pervy and Roland-ish he was better off knowing nothing about. Slick hands now and he could use both on himself for a moment, just checking although all that seemed fine, before stroking Gale's erection wet again, grinning as he swiped his thumb across the liquid that had gathered on top. Gale might still act like a computer terminal from time to time but here was evidence of the truth if ever it existed, especially given Cielo had to quickly squeeze tight around the base when Gale's eyes shuttered closed for a moment.

"Friendly warning, bro, don't think about it."

And how could Gale make a withering look go straight to Cielo's groin? Not fair. Cielo settled into place at last, eased himself back onto Gale's cock as carefully as possible before wriggling until it felt like he had the right angle again, getting his rhythm back and riding, watching Gale's eyes close and - oh.

Oh that _bastard_. "You didn't."

Gale's relaxed arms and legs told a different story, as did the warmth dripping between Cielo's thighs, and _damnit_.

Still. Alternatives.

Cielo picked up the lube - again - and slicked his fingers, easing himself off Gale's spent erection to position himself between the taller man's legs so he could lift the dead weight of them onto his and slip his fingers between. It wasn't as if he'd never done this with Gale before, just that it always felt a bit weird given the height difference between them, but he was going to get an orgasm from sex with Gale one way or another. Even if it did mean the inconvienience of slicking up for the third time that night.

Positioning Gale's legs so that he could push in was a small nightmare - no way could he keep going with the dead weight of both legs over his shoulders and just leaving them limp while Gale recovered his strength felt kind of creepy.

Settling for one over his shoulder and one less than artistically arranged around his hip, Cielo pushed in carefully and oh, wow, this was at least twice as good as he remembered even with a half-assed partner.

Wasn't as if it'd be against the rules to try and get a second rise out of Gale, so once he had something close to a rhythm - and judging by the way Gale suddenly seemed interested in moving a bit he'd probably successfully got some prostate action going too - he used the hand that wasn't supporting Gale's over-the-shoulder leg to pull and tug on Gale's cock. No erection yet, only a bit of stirring, but Gale was making very interesting sounds and tensing his muscles in fun ways, beads of sweat starting to form on his skin.

Cielo couldn't help approving firmly of that even if Gale's face was still pretty much calm, found that Gale's legs at least were more responsive now and he could let the shoulder one slide without it going limp and making him feel kind of wrong about the whole thing. It was definitely, infinitely more satisfying to make Gale react, the slowly returning erection and the way his fingers and toes clutched at nothing almost enough to make Cielo lose it.

He knew he was close now though, figured he'd had enough fun, and removed Adil's scarf so he could hear Gale's sounds in full - as if the way the taller man kept arching his back and straining against the scarves holding his arms wasn't vocal enough already.

"You're - a madman -" Gale gasped, something feral in his eyes that wasn't Vayu and that, that was enough to do Cielo in, nudging him into the last few faster thrusts, rubbing Gale's cock faster and harder in turn now and yes, yes because Gale kept gasping with every breath, sweating and dripping, barely able to grit his teeth long enough to mutter, "You want my death," and then -

Cielo knew, for an absolute, definite fact, he'd never come harder than this, between Gale's thighs as the green-haired Embryon tensed up in a second orgasm of his own, and hell, they'd ruined the sheets but it didn't matter for a second because... well, because. Cielo wasn't one for big and clever words, he just had a talent for knowing when something was important.

Untying Gale's now completely limp arms, Cielo grinned and said before rolling to lie at Gale's side, "Should do that again sometime."

"Try that again and I will kill you," Gale muttered, his goodnight kiss a decidedly unenthusiastic reply to Cielo's.

Cielo didn't really mind. He was satisfied, it sure as anything had been a worthwhile experiment and, well, may as well admit it:

Sure was nice seeing Gale shut up for a change.

.

The End


End file.
